portomon_gofandomcom-20200214-history
Portomon Go Wiki
A New Challenger approaches... Bem vindos treinadores do Porto à wiki que vos vai dar o melhor guia para aproveitarem ao máximo o vosso jogo nas ruas da melhor cidade de Portugal e do Mundo. Nesta humilde wiki iremos enunciar os principais locais do magnífico Porto para poderem apanhar os mais fortes Pokémons e enfrentar os melhores ginásios para subirem cada vez mais no ranking de melhor treinador do país. Principais aspectos do jogo. Na Zona do Porto existem vários locais conhecidos pela comunidade como os "melhores" para jogar, mas antes de referenciarmos alguns deles, teremos que explicar alguns fatores a ter em conta. Pokestops - As pokestops são um elemento do jogo que podem ser vistos e utilizados na aplicação, existindo estes como (normalmente) pontos turísticos no mundo-real, nos quais as pessoas se podem aproximar e 'rodar' para obter itens que poderão ser utilizados no jogo. Estes encontram-se frequentemente e alguns exemplos de locais são marcos históricos, igrejas, monumentos, etc. É necessário sublinhar também que são nestas "pokestops" que os Pokemons se encontram mais frequentemente - pode-se também utilizar "lures" para aumentar a chance de estes aparecerem. Ginásios - Estes são encontrados um pouco menos regularmente que as Pokestops, mas também têm parcialmente o mesmo uso, pelo que também poderão ser 'rodados' no jogo para obter itens - apesar disto, o seu uso principal dirige-se mais ao aspeto de PvP (jogador contra jogador). Os ginásios são também pontos turísticos, mas estes destinam-se a serem ocupados por jogadores que poderão protegê-los de outros jogadores, com o objetivo de receber moedas do jogo. Os ginásios podem pertencer a uma de três das equipas existentes. Estes são também utilizados para realizar "raids", que é um dos aspetos PvE (jogador contra entidade) do jogo. Melhores Locais para jogar. Passaremos então a mencionar alguns dos melhores locais para jogar. (Estes locais foram escolhidos tendo em conta a quantidade de Pokestops e Ginásios, a quantidade de jogadores que frequentam e as paisagens turísticas e naturais). Avenida dos Aliados - Localizado no centro do Porto, a Avenida dos Aliados é um local conhecido por todos os jogadores da zona do Porto. Repleto de pokestops ''e ginásios, para qualquer lado que se vá, haverão dezenas de pontos turísticos e imensos pokemons diferentes a aparecer frequentemente. '''Igreja de Mafamude' - Apesar deste local apenas ter à sua volta um total de ~6 pokestops e 3 ginásios, é um dos locais mais utilizados da zona de Vila Nova de Gaia, devido a se localizarem tão junto uns dos outros. Este foi também um dos locais mais utilizados em 2016, quando o jogo saiu, que causou centenas de jogadores a se deslocarem aqui para encontrarem um pokemon raro (https://www.eurogamer.pt/articles/2016-07-27-pokemon-go-gera-loucura-em-vila-nova-de-gaia). 'Foz do Douro - '''Apesar de se localizar relativamente longe comparado ao locais anteriormente mencionados, a Foz do Douro é um local muito utilizado pelos jogadores. Constituído por vários monumentos turísticos, existem dezenas de ''Pokestops e ginásios, já para não mencionar o Jardim do Passeio Alegre, que é um local conhecido pela sua beleza natural e a paisagem do Rio Douro, que poderá influenciar a ida do jogador a este sítio. '''Jardins do Palácio de Cristal - '''Localizados no centro do Porto, estes jardins são compostos por vários Pokestops e ginásios, como é comum nos locais mencionados até agora. É um parque natural onde é comum os jogadores se juntarem para eventos de tempo limitado que ocorrem no jogo. Final Warning! Como ultimo aviso, deixamos como última advertência para todos aqueles que se aventurarem pela nossa maravilhosa cidade com o objetivo de se tornarem os melhores, como nunca antes houve, tomem cuidado e atenção pelas ruas que frequentam na vossa procura de fama no Poké-mundo. Existem ruas perigosas que não devem entrar e locais arriscados que não merecem ser testados só pelo jogo, bem como nunca jogar enquanto se conduz. Apesar de todo o nosso amor pelo jogo, lembramos sempre, é apenas um jogo, não arrisquem as vossas vidas nele. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse